Guilty
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Dougie & Danny based McFly fiction) The accused need to be brought to justice, but is it all as it seems? (Story Completed)
1. Chapter 1

I stood behind a pair of solid wooden doors, my wrists firmly locked in metal shackles and 2 muscular men either side of me. The sound of chairs being moved around and muffled voices filled the area for a short moment followed by complete silence.  
I hung my head low with my long matted hair draping across my face almost like a veil, so no one could see the tears that escaped my eyes, the wooden doors in front of me slowly opened revealing a brightly lit room.  
I looked up quickly as the 2 men grabbed the top half of my arms and escorted me into a secure boxed area where i looked up revealing my face to all the unrecognisable faces peering up at me "Jury, I trust you have come to a decision, could you please state your verdict based on all the evidence shown and the statements given by the witnesses in this trial" The judge asked "We find Lolly Martin guilty of murder your honor" A member of the dury spoke out "Thank you jury. Lolly Martin, i sentence you to 30 years inprisonment and you will pay the fine of 5000 to the family of the victim for the loss of their only son, this case is now closed" The Judge said and hit his little wooden hammer on the table beside him.  
I screamed and struggled as the men pulled me away from the court room.  
"I didn't mean it, you can't do this... please reconcider, PLEASE!" I screamed at the judge before he was out of my view.  
I had to leave the building straight away, one of the security guards placed his jacket over my head to hide my identity from the many reporters that would be waiting to get a snap shot of me to go with their story for the papers.  
I was pulled through the gathered crowds outside the door hearing all the commotion from the reporters asking their questions about the trial, i was being pushed around left, right and centre and it wasn't long before i was roughly placed into the back of a stuffy police van with the same 2 men, they removed the jacket from over my head and watched me like a hawk to make sure that i didn't try to escape from the van or make a run for it while the doors were open.  
My wrists were becoming sore as the shackles were tight around my wrists causing a red band of worn away skin, i kept moving my hands around to try and shake off the uncomfortable feeling but they started to bleed due to the irritation.  
Seeing my blood made me remember the innocent blood that was spilt over my hands, I was able to wash all the evidence of it away so easily, but i just wished it would've washed away the guilt that i felt over what i'd done


	2. Chapter 2

As i stepped out of the van i looked up taking in the view of building that was going to be my new home for a big chunk of my life, it wasn't as daunting as i expected, of course there was barbed wire tangled across the top of every wall and gate, but the building itself looked like some kind of old library.  
I heard the steel gates we had drove through screech shut behind me and the guard locked them up tightly and checked them over to be sure everything was secure.  
Once inside my shackles were removed and i rubbed my wrists massaging them gently to help soothe the pain, i was then given a neatly folded grey blanket that felt as rough as sandpaper and a white sheet which was so thin you could pratically see through it.  
I followed a guard through the corridor with prison cells either side of me and i couldn't help but look around seeing every woman who remained in their cell watching me walk by, some had a look of pure hatred on their faces and others just glanced up and went back to their own business.  
we stopped at a cell with a person already inside reading a book on her bed, her view gazed over the top of it when the door squeaked open  
"Make yourself at home, you'll be in here a while" The guard sniggered and walked away whistling, spinning his keys around his index finger.  
I placed everything i got given on the bed opposite my new room mate and took another look at my wrists, they were already starting to heal, i sighed and started to make up my bed in silence.  
As i was doing the final touches, i saw a shadow hanging over me and turned around suddenly with shock, I was so relieved to see it was only my room mate  
"First timer?" She asked watching me fold my grey blanket under the corner of the thin matress that was provided with the beds, i replied with a nod of my head  
"Me too, but it's not as scary as you think, they have everything you need food, drink, entertainment and the most outdated bathrooms i've ever seen, but you'll get used to it"  
I just ignored her and carried on making up my bed as slowly as possible  
"What's your name?" She asked  
"Lolly" I mumbled not really wanting to speak to anyone  
I crawled into my ready made bed and burried my face into the thin pillow and pulled my grey blanket over my head trying to block out everything around me hoping what i was experiencing was just some messed up dream. I eventually fell asleep but my sleep wasn't peaceful, it hadn't been since that particular day, i was having nightmares of what happened almost every night, like my past was haunting me. There was also this presence around me everytime i slept, it was a presence that i knew all too well. It was him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a year, the nightmares continued every night, i always recalled the last part of my dream, someone or something was lurking in the corner of my cell looking over me while i slept and i would open my eyes to see his deadly stare inches away from my very own face but in reality no one would be there.  
I'd sit in bed with my head in my hands and sweat streaming down my face, sometimes my cell mate would be awake to ask what was wrong but i only replied with the same answer everytime."Bad dream" and i would be awake for the rest of the night too afraid to close my eyes again.  
The sleepless nights were starting to take their toll on my appearance as well, blood shot eyes were a norm for me and the dark circles under my eyes didn't really help the situation either.  
It was that time of the day again where everyone who had loved one's or friends was taken to the visitors room to speak with them, i very rarely had visitor's, but an unexpected one turned up that very day.  
A person who i didn't really want to see face to face and a person who was hurt by the pain i had brought upon everyone a year ago that very night.  
I was escorted by the guards into a private room as my visitor requested to see me privately and once again metal shackles binded my wrists to prevent me attacking my visitor, he was already sat at the table when i arrived, he was neatly dressed for this occassion which confused me, it wasn't the time or the place, his fists cletched on the table surface when he saw me approach and he lowered his head unable to look at me further, but my eyes where locked on to him like a hawk ready to swoop down on it's prey.  
The guard pulled an unstable loooking chair from underneath the table and i roughly flopped down onto it not wanting to advert my gaze from the man sat opposite. The guards then retreated and stood in each corner of the room.  
"I'm never going to forgive you for what you did" He mumbled with his face still hidden away  
"I'm sorry Dougie i didn't quite catch that, all i could hear was some weird noises" I replied spitefully as i leaned back on my chair picking at my nails which had accumulated some dirt underneath, i looked up and could see he was still finding it hard to look me in the eye so i called the guards over to take me back to my cell as i felt Dougie was wasting my time, he must have seen me leave from the corner of his eye as he suddenly let out a huge outburst.  
"You Murdered And Tortured Him For His Money! How Could You...You Psycho Bitch?!"  
I stopped walking and let out a small chuckle as i turned, he was red faced with anger looking straight at me with hatred in his eyes, i slowly strolled back in his direction, knowing the guards had a very close eye on me  
"Hmm...Lolly Martin murdered the famous Danny Jones just for his money, sounds good doesn't it? I bet that was the story printed in all the papers around the country and maybe around the world if i'm lucky..." I said getting closer to Dougie by the second.  
I noticed his face had gone from angry to scared and he gulped hard as i stood right it front of him the only thing protecting us both was the table, i slowly sat back down on the chair, this time his eyes watched me intensely worried that i was going to attack  
"That story is not the truth though Dougie. Would you like to know the truth? Only me and Danny know the real story" I smirked again as i tried to mask my true feelings, i felt tears starting to form in my eyes but i did everything i could to hold them back.  
I made myself comfortable on the chair with my hands clasped in front of me on the table, i opened my mouth ready to speak when i was interupted by a voice over the tannoy, Dougie looked around the room wondering where it was coming from as there wasn't a speaker in sight  
"Would prisoners please return to their cells"  
I huffed and puffed annoyed that i didn't get much time to speak with Dougie, i smiled weakly at him and walked upto the guard, i took one last look at Dougie and vice versa, before being taken back to my cell.


	4. Chapter 4

That wasn't the last i saw of my old friend Dougie, he came to see me the week after in the same room as before.  
I was silent and my hair masked my face as i looked to the ground, i sat down resting my hands on the top of the table my metal shackles scratched the surface making me cringe, i just sat staring down at them, Dougie wanted to get straight to the point so he took no time in asking me the first question that was on his mind  
"So what's the truth?" Dougie asked  
He gently touched my hand to get my attention, i pulled them away as quick as possible and looked up at him instantly, Dougie gasped at what he saw.  
My left eye was closed as it was too painful to open, it was surrounded in a black and blue bruise, i had scabbed up scratches that covered a big percentage of my face and the look on Dougie's face said it all, he was worried about me.  
"Don't look so worried, me and some girl had a fight in the lunch room and i wasn't expecting any visitor's today" I said to him letting my hair fall back over my black eye.  
"I enjoy your company Dougie, it feels nice to have someone to speak to from outside these walls, but i know the only reason you came here was to hear the true story about Danny's death and once i've told you, you'll never see me again" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice  
"Well...it depends on the outcome of today, but remember you still killed my best friend and your own boyfriend, i still can't come to terms as too why you did it. You meant the world to him Lolly" Dougie replied a little calmer than the previous visit  
"If that was true he'd still be alive and i wouldn't be locked up in this dump!" I snapped as Dougie's last sentence made my blood boil with anger  
"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked slightly shocked at my outburst I sat back against the chair and took a deep breath looking at Dougie straight in the eyes and watched him stare back at me.  
"I found out some news the day you guys came back from tour, I was sat curled up on the sofa watching some horror movie waiting for Danny to return, when my phone rang..."  
(Flashback)  
" Hey Lolly, it's Becki..." My best friend said as i took my phone with me back to the sofa  
"Oh Hiya, If your going to ask me to go out tonight i can't because me and Danny have planned to go out for dinner, I'm so excited! it's been ages since we last..."  
I got cut off by Becki shouting my name urgently through the phone,  
"Lolly! shhh! Just listen... I don't think your dinner with Danny will be going ahead tonight, i think he's got something else planned"  
I sat with the phone against my ear puzzled, it didn't sound like good news.  
I just froze on the spot and i felt all the happiness drain out of me, my grip on the phone started to loosen almost dropping it onto the floor but before that happened i was slowly brought back to reality by Becki's voice again  
"Lolly are you still there?" Becki asked  
"Um..Yeah, so... um..whats Danny got planned then?" I replied with a shakey voice  
"O-M-G!" Becki screamed down the phone "I think you better get over here right away Lolly"  
I got up and slammed the phone down on the hook and quickly whipped on the closest jacket i could find and grabbed the first pair of shoes that came into view which were my heeled boots, i zipped them up and walked out the door.  
When i reached Becki's house i made my way around to the back door as it was always open for me, i hung my jacket on the peg by the door and placed my boots on the shoe rack underneath. I walked through the kitchen to the sitting room seeing Becki knelt on the sofa gazing out the window, she hadn't noticed me arrive  
"What is so amazing out the window?" I said frightening her to death  
"Good, you're here, follow me" She said and grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs to her bedroom, she stood by the door and pointed to the window, i looked at her nervously and then walked towards the bedroom window, i wasn't quite sure what i was supposed to be looking at, all i could see was the house opposite with the blinds down.  
I turned to Becki who prompted me to look again, this time the sillouettes of 2 people came into view, blatantly with their hands all over each other and clothing falling to the floor, it was then i realised what Becki was getting at and i turned to face her again.  
"Are you trying to tell me that's my Danny over there, he wouldn't do that to me Becki, it could be anybody" I said to her pointing out the window "Lolly i saw with my own eyes who walked into that house and it was Danny, if you don't believe me take a look for yourself"  
(End Of Flashback)  
"So i did what Becki asked and i waited with my eyes peeled on that house, the moment when i saw Danny walk out the door and kiss that girl on the doorstep, i completely broke down..."  
Tears streamed down my face as talking about the past had made all my emotions return, i picked up my handcuffed hands and wiped the tears away the best i could, i then continued my revelation  
"Do you remember... when i went missing for a few days... and you guys went out looking for me?" I asked Dougie sniffling inbetween my sentence, Dougie nodded his head in reply  
"I was at Becki's house and i knew she'd be your first port of call, so i hid away in the basement everytime you visited her house. I just wasn't strong enough to face Danny after what i saw"  
Dougie just stayed silent as he took in all the information that i was telling him  
"I made my decision to reappear when you guys were working in the studio one day, i had my suitcases packed by the front door and i waited for Danny to come back home so i could say goodbye to him"  
(Flashback)  
"Lolly! your back, where on earth have you been? i've missed you so much" He said running upto me and hugged me tightly  
He kissed my lips but i refused to kiss him back and i just stood up in the middle of the room motionless, that's when Danny started to back away.  
"What's up sweety? why won't you kiss me?" He asked me and gentley took hold of my hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb  
"Please don't call me that and i don't want to kiss you because your not my boyfriend anymore, i only came back to pick up my belongings because i'm moving back to my parents house" I said and yanked my hand away from his grip and walked past him to fetch my suitcase, he beat me too the door and blocked my only way out, i tried asking him politely to step aside but he argued.  
"So that's it, your just going to leave me?" He asked and then let out a frightening chuckle  
The more he argued with me the more his voice filled with anger and i started to back away as he walked closer to me, the person he'd now become was not the person i had fallen in love with.  
Danny had managed to corner me in the sitting room and i had nowhere to go, i felt so helpless.  
"I would've stayed if you weren't going behind my back screwing the little whore that lives opposite Becki" I yelled at him and the expression on his face changed instantly, he looked so angry it scared me  
(End Of Flashback)  
"Before i could say anything else Danny had me pinned up against the wall by my neck, shouting in my face that his new girlfriend was so much better than i was, i struggled to breathe so i grabbed the glass candlestick holder on the fireplace next to me and hit him around the head a couple times until he let go, he then fell to the ground, i thought he was ok until i noticed the puddle of blood on the floor behind his head, i looked down at myself and saw that blood was all over my hands and the candle stick holder, i was only meant to knock him out not kill him"  
Dougie leaned over the table a little and tucked the piece of hair that covered my face behind my ear, he looked deeply in my eyes and i could see the look of concentration in his as he tried to figure out if i was lying  
"Your telling the truth" He said a little surprised "Why on earth didn't you tell that story to the court? All of the shit we had put you through because we thought you did it deliberatly, you could have got off with self defence Lolly" Dougie said holding my hands gently, i slowly pulled them away and placed them in my lap.  
"I don't know, i guess i was so distraught and felt so guilty that i went along with the conclusion everyone else came up with" I replied and looked up at him seeing a look of apology on his face, there was also a touch of lust in his eyes, something which i hadn't seen from him since before Danny and i started dating, i must admit i did have a 'thing' for Dougie previously, but Danny was the man who stole my heart in the end and i knew Dougie wasn't too happy about it  
"Dougie, i don't want to sound rude, but i don't appreciate you trying to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state, your my boyfriends best mate, if you had taken a chance before i met Danny then things might have been different" I said truthly to him  
"But Danny's gone, you can't still love him after what he did to you" Dougie said shocked by the rejection  
"Look Dougie, me and you together can't happen...ever, i'm sorry" I said and asked the guards to take me back to the cell before Dougie said something he would regret It felt like Deja Vu as i turned to look at him before i was escorted out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

As i expected Dougie didn't come to visit me again, i waited a whole month but there was no sign of him i had no scrap of news from the outside world at all. I found myself lead on my bed with a book about the law in my hands these days, it was a very boring book to read but it kept me occupied for an hour or so.  
I had also gained a new visitor called Callum, he was a prison guard, he just approached my cell one day and started making conversation with me and since then he's visited at the same time everyday ever since, he knew his job was at risk socialising with me but he didn't seem to care because he thought i was good looking and worth the risk as he had told me many times before, i started to get quite fond of this guy but my room mate didn't approve, she thought it was gross to have an attraction to a guard but she just let us get on with the flirting everytime he approached.  
"Hello handsome" I said going upto the cell door and gripped hold of the bars with my head tilted against them, i then grabbed his tie and pulled him towards, pecked him on the lips quickly and released him before anybody saw "I've got some news for you Lolly, you made bail" He said as he re-adjusted and neated up his tie again "Really? OMG you shouldn't have Callum" I said convinced it was him as nobody else came to mind "It wasn't me Lolly, i don't have that kind of money they were asking for" He replied gutted "How much was i worth?" I asked curiously " 15,000, That's my annual salary, so how could it have been me?" He asked "That's ok Callum, I wanted to ask, do you fancy going out with me sometime because i've started to really like you" I said confidently "I'm not too sure about that Lolly because didn't you kill your last boyfriend?" he asked which made my confidence plummett to the ground "Ok, forget i even asked, just get me out of here" I said as i heard hi keys jangle as he took them out of his pocket and insert them into the lock, i said a quick goodbye to my room mate and couldn't get out the door quick enough Callum showed me to the staff changing rooms to get dressed into the clothes i wore in there on my first day, as that was the only pair i had availible. I was so excited about leaving that i was itching to get out the doors, when i they opened my eyes had to adjust to the sunlight and the first thing i saw was a very recognisable car waiting outside the gates, as i approached the car a person popped up out from the drivers side and looked at me from over the roof, a cheesy grin appeared on my face. It was Dougie.  
"Come on Lolly get in, it's time we got you home" He yelled and sat back inside, i ran for the car door like there was no tommorow and got inside, that was the happiest i had felt in a long time.  
"Dougie, could you take me back to your house, i just can't go back to my house"  
He nodded his head in reply as he understood.

~*~ It's been 4 years since i was sentenced guilty, i'm now settled down with a husband and 2 children, Yes...Dougie is my husband, i couldn't help falling in love with him again but there is not a day that goes by when i don't miss my Danny, part of me wishes that things would've worked out with him like they have done with Dougie. The only thing that hasn't settled down are my nightmares, it's still the same dream, someone or something lurking in the corner of the room looking over me while i sleep and i would open my eyes and see Danny's stare inches away from my very own face but in reality no one would be there, I still sit in bed with my head in my hands and sweat streaming down my face.

THE END 


End file.
